1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing digital image data, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing continuous image data captured by a digital image processor which encodes/decodes a plurality of continuous images in a Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG) format.
2. Description of the Related Art
The continuous shooting performance of general digital image processors is about 3 frame/sec. However, some digital image processors can support 10 frame/sec. or higher and the continuous shooting performance can be greatly improved if a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor is used in the future. Thus, there is a need in the art to improve the performance of digital image processors to process the greater number of frames/sec generated in continuous shooting.